


Promise Me

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series established relationship story inspired by a posting on Pinterest.





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“You never cease to surprise me.”

I propped myself up on one elbow and stared down at him. “Why do you say that?”

“Because.”

A gentle smile crept across my face, “that’s not an answer, or even a sentence.”

“Perhaps not, but it’s my answer, and the only one you’re going to get.”

Sighing, I lay back. “Well, my Babel fish must be dead because it makes absolutely no sense to me.”

Chuckling, he rolled onto his side so that he could look at me, “I do love you.”

“Even when I insult you?”

“Especially when you insult me.”

“I’ve always thought you had masochistic tendencies.”

His chuckle became a fully belly laugh, one that was infectious, and I soon joined him, both of us bent double with tears streaming down our faces. Every time one of us came close to calming down, all it took was one look at the other and we would be right back where we started. Eventually, as breathing became an issue, our laughter petered out.

“So, why do I never cease to surprise you?”

“I told you, because.”

“And I told you that wasn’t an answer.”

He held his hands up in mock surrender. “Okay, okay. Of all the ways we could be spending our first anniversary, you choose to lie under the stars on a clifftop. It’s not what I expected.”

“You’re disappointed?” My voice carried an edge of uncertainty.

He hurried to reassure me. “No Barbara, never. Your uncomplicated nature, it’s one of the many things I love about you. You find pleasure in the simplest of things, and you’ve taught me to do likewise, but you still surprise me.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Yes, good.”

“Right. I guess I deserved that after because.”

“You’re learning.”

“So it seems.” 

I could hear the mirth in his voice as I reached for his hand, lacing our fingers together, my thumb stroking his.

“I don’t want a man who promises to buy me the moon and the stars, I want the man who promises to lie on the grass and watch them with me. That’s who you are to me Tommy, and that’s why you’re the man I love.”


End file.
